The present invention relates to a bus bar for power supply with coolant flow passages.
Hitherto, a bus bar for power supply used in a high frequency heating device has a structure for reduction in inductance, for instance, as shown in FIG. 3. The structure is such that both conductors 1, 2, making a pair, are shaped like plates and arranged close to each other with their surfaces opposed to each other. An insulator 3 is interposed between the opposed surfaces of the conductors, and these elements are fixed together by bolts 4 which are made of an insulation material. Pipes 5 for cooling are fixed to respective outsides of the conductors 1, 2 by means of brazing or the like.
In such a bus bar, however, there are problems that the leakage of magnetic fluxes occurs at both sides of the conductors 1, 2, the special insulation bolts 4 are necessary, and the work efficiency of brazing or the like is low. Further, in such a case where a high frequency heating coil is divided into plural zones and switched over to be heated at every zone, it is desirable to form a bus bar which uses plural conductors and is capable of supplying power while switching the combination of the conductors. In this case, however, it is difficult to unite the respective conductors into one body while arranging them opposite one another, and this gives rise to another problem that the bus bar becomes complicated in structure and large in size.